


Drabbles and (very) short stories for Rare Pairs Week :)

by Akira14



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: The happiest day of your life can also be the scariest. (SouSei)<br/>Chapter 2: Sousuke can't believe his luck, really. (Sougisa)<br/>Chapter 3: Aiichirou is not supposed to fancy him, and yet he does. (SouAi)<br/>Chapter 4:  "How stupid has it been of him to think that they could make it work?" (centaur!Sou&Nymph!Nagisa; Sougisa)<br/>Chapter 5:  “A witch swapped our personalities with a spell, because someone pissed her off.” Momo says, looking at Sousuke who is now wiping his blood stained lips. (SouMomo)<br/>Chapter 6: Haru can't quite understand why he finds Kisumi is so unnerving... (KisuHaru)<br/>Chapter 7: Cop!Sousuke and Hooker!Nagisa first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weddings (SouSei, MakoGou, MomoRin)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1- Prompt: **Splash Free! AU** or Future Fish! AU  
>  COWT5, M2 - Prompt: tema libero, cinque personaggi principali

"Are you okay?" Seijuro asks, holding Sousuke's hand a bit tighter when the Prince and his spouse tie the cloth around their wrists and exchange their vows. It's not that he fears that his boyfriend might still feel something for Rin, but he knows too well how bittersweet it can be to see your first crush marrying someone else - they had bonded over their unrequited love for the royal siblings, after all.

Sousuke looks at him, shrugging as if to say _'Of course, why wouldn't I be?'_  
"Yeah, I'm alright." He answers, bringing Seijuro's knuckles to his lips. "Now go, you should be celebrating your brother's marriage!"

"I'd rather stay here, with you." Sei whispers, kissing his lover's scarred shoulder.  
He's happy for Momotarou, of course. He's glad Gou found a man who's gonna cherish her like he deserves, too.  
Still, there's nowhere else he rather be than Sousuke's side. Especially after he almost lost him during the war. Of course the man had to go overboard in protecting the Prince and get a stupid arrow in his stupid shoulder, so foolishly near his idiotic heart.

Their love for each other is strong, it has blossomed without them noticing and grown over the years passed working as the bodyguards of the Matsuokas.  
There might be no butterflies in the stomach, no sudden rush of blood in their veins when they look at each other... but there's a quiet understanding, an endless fondess, an unspoken loyalty.

When they are together they know that here's nothing to fear, nothing to doubt.

*************************************************

"I'm good, Makoto." She says, before he can even ask. 

Gou doesn't have to look up in those wonderful green eyes of his - but she does that regardless, because it's always a breathtaking view - to know that he's deeply concerned.  
Of course he is, when there are tears in her eyes. After all, she's not know to be a crybaby like her brother.  
Only now, at their first dance as husband and wife, it has hit her.  
Makoto is indeed hers, he has really given her his heart - a heart that Gou though was so full of love for everyone that she couldn't possibly wish to claim it for herself - and now she's so afraid that she might do something to screw it up and make him regret it.

"You are not. You're scared." Makoto chides her, gently, for her lie.  
How does he do that? How can he always see through people, and guess what they are thinking?  
"I know, because I am scared too. I'm so happy that I want this day to last forever, but..." 

"... but we can do our best so that tomorrow, and our future, might be even better, right?" Gou suggests, feeling invigorated by his words, as she tiptoes to grasp at his nape and kisses him soundly on the lips.

"Right." He nods, and then smiles, when they break apart "Together."

******************************************************

"Oi, Rin... Why are you trem-?"  
"Shut up, Momo. Shut up and kiss me." 

Momotarou complies, because he already knows that Rin wasn't trembling from the cold. He was crying. Again.  
Still, words won't get to him now. It's far better to act.

Momo is not gonna let the fear ruin the best day of his life, he won't give those people who would find any excuse to criticize the royal family the satisfaction of letting them know that they, somehow, got to him and spoilt his wedding. Because they haven't.  
He's fine, and he is gonna spend the night making sure that Rin is too. That's his duty, after all... and he will carry it with pleasure. A looooooooooot of pleasure.


	2. The luckiest (SouNagi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke can't believe his luck, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a reference to **Stay** , a wonderful story by Manubibi: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3453257 and it's dedicated to her :D

Sousuke cannot understand how he got so lucky, really.

He has done nothing to deserve _this_. He had been more than happy to pay the price for his foolishness, to forget all about childish fantasies and unfulfillable ambitions and work for his father... but someone was dead set on breathing down his neck ti force him into admitting that no, such a life would never make him happy. Same boy who wouldn't leave him alone until he did something about that, helping him to find a new dream worth fighting for.

Far from being thankful about that, Sousuke had try to keep his distance from him for weeks. He had even asked Ryuugazaki for advice on how to get rid of the guy, but Rei had just smiled softly at him and said "You can't win, Yamazaki-kun. You can't get rid of him. He never gives up on the people he cares about. If he did, I would have never gone near a swimming pool. If he did, I wouldn't be here."  
He had questioned his motivations, then, sure that he was keeping an eye on him only because Rin asked him to.

"Nah, I'm not doing this for Rinrin." Nagisa told him, turning serious all of a sudden. I just don't think it's fair that someone who loves swimming as much as you do deserved to have his dream crushed like that..."

Before Sousuke could say that, well, he called that on himself, Nagisa was standing on his tiptoes and firmly grasping at his nape to shut him up with a kiss. 

"Don't you dare say that you deserve to be miserable, Sou-chan. You might ask too much of yourself, and except too much from others. You might look like you're constantly grumpy, and be hard to approach because you don't want people to get close to someone only for them to leave you like Rin-chan did - believe me, we've all been there when it comes to him, and we'd hardly know him for a couple of months - and you don't seem to appreciate my efforts at reaching out to you at all... but these aren't flaws for which you had to be punished."

Sousuke couldn't argue with that, not when he was still in shock about feeling Nagisa's lips on his own. Taking advantage of this, Nagisa continued the speech he had clearly been rehearsing in his mind for a couple of days "You simply messed up. A lot of us did. We all fall down, sowhere along the road, but our closest friends help us to get up and find another path that could lead us to happiness. I want to be that kind of friend for you, Sou-chan. I want to be more than a friend, if you'd let me."

He didn't, at first, of course. Little did he know about Nagisa's perseverance, though.  
Since Sousuke hadn't clearly told him to back off and get lost, he had decided to stick around until his presence was needed.  
Making him smile at the silliest things, making him realize how much he was loved and cherished by more people that he'd ever imagined.  
That's what he did. That's what he still does.

And now that he has finally stopped running away, now that he can wake up every morning and still find him by his side, and spend hours cuddling with Nagisa in their bed - much like they are doing in this very moment, with his boyfriend laying his head down on his chest, telling him about the weird dream that he just had, where he was a creature of the sea that had given up his former world to be live a life with Sou-chan on the surface, and him just playing with his hair and gently stroking his back - he does feel like the luckiest man on earth. Because he is, indeed.

_When I start to build my future he's the main component  
Call it dumb call it luck call it love or whatever you call it (Gym Class Hero, Cupid's Chokehold)_


	3. Senpai has noticed me! (SouAi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiichirou is not supposed to fancy him, and yet he does.

It doesn't make sense. Aiichirou is not supposed to look at him so fondly, to stroke his face while they are sitting on the bench and take advantage of the short break in his work out to say that he likes him a lot.  
On his part, Sousuke should doubt such a confession and question the younger boy about his feelings for Rin. And yet, he doesn't.  
He throws the towel before even start fighting, drawn in by Ai's gentle touch and his honest words.

"I... Y-you don't have to say anything, Yamazaki-senpai. I just wanted you to know. Don't think I'm lying, please. I might have had a crush on Rin-senpai, but... I never wanted to date him. He's a model, an ideal, the person that first inspired me to give my best and learn from failure. You are the one who taught me that knowing my limits is wisdom, not weakness. And while you never sugar coated the truth, you never brought me down just for the sake of it. Rin-senpai was the dream, YOU are the reality."

Sousuke rolls his eyes, and groans but he's kissing Ai before he can start apologizing. Definitely not the best kiss they could share - their nose bump, and teeth clank when he tries do deepen it - but it serves its purpose of silencing Aiichirou and let him know that his feelings are returned.

"Shut up." Sousuke mutters, quite embarassed, when they break apart.

"Yes, senpai!" Ai replies, all too giddy and ecstatic.

"And call me Sousuke, alright?" He commands, as he lifts Aiichirou up - grabbing his ass quite forcefully, just to hear him yelp - and has him sitting right on his lap.

"Alright."

  
_I'm afraid I might give in  
Towels on the mat my white flag is wavin' _ (Gym Class Heroes, Cupid's Chokehold)


	4. Don't go (SouNagi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How stupid has it been of him to think that they could actually make it work? That they could defy all deities and live a happy, fulfilling life together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of the Rarepair Week, for the prompt: **Fantasy** / Historic / Futuristic AU... though this is more mythological than fantasy.
> 
> COWT5 M3: Use lyrics from Cupid's Chokehold - Gym Class Heroes

How stupid has it been of him to think that they could actually make it work? That they could defy all deities and live a happy, fulfilling life together?

A lot, indeed, but he doesn't regret it one bit. If he could turn back time, Sousuke would still chase after this utterly amazing creature, who can bring the sunshine in his darkest days simply by making a flower crown. Like he did the first time they met.

Nagisa had sneaked up on him and jumped on his back to crown him with daises, sunflowers and forget-me-not. 

“You looked so sad that I just **had** to make that for you, you know?” he had offered, looking totally unfazed by the glare the big and broody centaur had been giving him.  
He honestly had no idea what the heck blondie was talking about, but he knew better than to spite a nymph of the woods. Refusing a present from one might bring a curse upon his people, or so he had been taught his whole life. 

“So, are these supposed to say 'Cheer up, dude' or something like that?” Sousuke had asked, then, instead of telling him to get off his back. Or thanking him for the gift, as any polite individual would do.

“Whaaaat? Flowers can't talk, you silly horse!” Nagisa didn't lose the chase to tease him, then, pinching his cheek. “Seriously, though. I've got to idea, I skipped the lessons on flower language. I use words to speak, not plants.”

“What's the meaning of this, then?” Sousuke reiterated, fingertips lingering on his crown. He didn't dare to take it off, not while the nymph was still with him.

“Take a look in the pond, my dear wingless - and hornless – Pegasus.”

“Alright. Name is Sousuke, by the way.” He muttered, as he walked towards the water. When he saw his reflection, he couldn't help but smile. “I look ridiculous!” 

Surprisingly, the nymph didn't argue with that.

“That's right, Sou-chan! You look _ridiculously_ cute, so cute that even **you** had to smile when you saw yourself... Isn't it the point of giving someone flowers? To make them smile?” 

Right then he knew, already, that he shouldn't let Nagisa disappear from his existence. He shouldn't let this be a brief and fleeting moment of solace.

No, he doesn't regret being with Nagisa. At all. It might be Nagisa, however, who is cursing the day he brought Sousuke's knuckles to his lips and confessed that he couldn't think of ever letting go of that hand again.  
He might be happy _now_ , no doubt about that (he can see it in his eyes, hear it in his soft laughter), but their relationship is hardly fulfilling. For him, maybe, it might be... but not for his lover. Lover, ha. Such a big word for someone who is barely allowed to kiss him and stroke – and okay, lick too when Sousuke is feeling particularly frisky – his chiseled chest. 

No wonder the Gods are furious: they haven't provided nymphs with both sexual attributes, an insatiable sex drive and a high fertility for them to go and pair up with an asexual centaur.  
Nagisa must have realized it too, otherwise he wouldn't be asking how sex would work between them, now, would he?

“I wouldn't know, Nagisa.” Sousuke folds his arms over his chest, distancing himself from Nagisa as he replies. “I hardly think about such matters, you know.”

If the nymph wants to run for the hills now, he won't stop him. He will definitely chase him later on, though, because he's selfish like that. He's just incapable of letting Nagisa go and be happy with someone else. Maybe he should be the one leaving. He should just go.  
Sousuke is about to leave, to run into the woods, but Nagisa grabs his wrist and forces him to stop.

“Sou-chan? Don't walk away, please.” He pleads, more than a little concerned.  
What terrifies his fearless companion so much, what issue can be so big and overwhelming that Sou-chan feels like running away can be the answer?  
“Look, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I don't always think before I act or speak. Okay, I _rarely_ do that. I know you don't think about sex and stuff, and when you do it's in terms of pleasuring me.” He looks so thankful, as if Sousuke is already doing him such a huge favor by merely taking such ideas into consideration (but never acting upon them, that he feels his heart breaking.  
“And you know I was wondering just out of curiosity, right?” Curiosity, of course. And he's supposed to believe that. “There's plenty of stuff that we can do, if you ever want to. If you don't... that's fine, I am happy as long as I get to be near you.” 

Nagisa takes his hand, intertwining their fingers and brings it to its lips. He gives a playful smooch to each knuckle, then tells him that yeah, what they have might not be enough for him in the future - “just like water and Makoto might not be enough for Haru, tomorrow” are his actual words – but that it's silly to let that thought spoil what they have in the present.

Sousuke stays.

  
_And I know it sounds so old, but cupid's got me in a chokehold_ (Cupid's Chokehold - Gym Class Heroes)


	5. You want me to feel your pain? (SouMomo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "swapping personalities"

“Now it's not the time for games, guys! We've got werewolves and witches on our asses, ready to either tear us to shreds or turn us to ash...” Rin is right, of course, but Sousuke doesn't really want to let him go: he **has** to offer his support after the rather painful break up Rin had with Seijuurou – the only thing that is keeping him from setting the idiot on fire for hurting his friend is that he's, unfortunately, his boyfriend's brother – and there's no better way of doing that than hugging him real tight. Besides, he is quite enjoying the warmth of his muscular body.

Still, he needs to do more than this for Rin. Throw a party and introduce him to someone new, maybe? Someone as affectionate as Kisumi, but more reliable? Yes, definitely!  
In the meantime, they can have fun going hunting for mortals together, yeah!

Momotarou doesn't seem too keen on having fun, right now, though. He's not liking how touchy-feely his boyfriend is being with Matsuoka, but Sousuke isn't too bothered by his bad mood... it's nothing that a night spent fucking him long and hard won't solve. He would go for it now, even asking Rin to join in – reminding him that _even_ Nanase had already had his first threesome with Makoto and Rei, and does he really want that water lover freak to out-kink him? - if the parties involved looked just a bit more willing. No chance, then. That's such a pity!

“No shit, senpai. Thanks for stating the obvious. I really don't know what we would have done without you...” Momo huffs, grumpily, as he sneaks an arm around the taller man's waist and tears him away from the older vampire.  
Usually he doesn't let the sire bond between these two bother him so much, he is not even able to with a thousand thoughts buzzing around his head but today he wastes no time reclaiming his lover's attention by biting at his own wrist and offering him his blood.  
Today he's dead (no, the pun doesn't make him giggle like it used to) set on making sure Rin won't stay in Sousuke's way again, on not letting this guy get too close to him only to leave him again for another five years long journey to Australia.

“Momo, what the-” Rin sounds pissed, but Momotarou couldn't care less. Not when Rin believes that they are purposefully trying to draw the attention of their enemies for fun. He's clever enough to guess what's going on here, without having to be told...

“A witch swapped our personalities with a spell, because _someone_ pissed her off.” Momo says, looking at Sousuke who is now wiping his blood stained lips. “Hence he's got that stick out of his ass and has nothing to stop him from being very affectionate with those he loves.” He explains, since Rin is clearly taking too long catch up.

“That's right!” Sousuke agrees, enthusiastically, not at all offended by the crude definition of his usual personality. It's the truth, after all.”

“... and I wasn't finished, Sou.” He glares at his boyfriend, but the fondness in his eyes doesn't go unnoticed. “On the other hand, I can actually stop and _think_ , Rin, think long enough to see right through your...”

“Stop it.” Sousuke growls, his voice so low and dangerous that they both immediately comply, fearing they will both end up a with a stake in their heart if they test his patience and keep on arguing. Momo shudders, knowing how short his temper can be, how vicious he can become, when he hears someone badmouthing his best friend. That's one of the very few thing they have in common, personality-wise.  
Rin, on the other hand, has nothing to fear... but Momo isn't going to tell him that.

“Yeah, whatever.” Rin shurgs, pretending to check on his mobile for missed calls and texts. “Well, I need to go now, Makoto just asked me to drop by... I could ask him if he knows how to solve this, perhaps.”

“Nah, don't bother...” The animosity is still there, but Momotarou is doing his best to keep it in check. “The curse will run its course and thing will go back to normal on their own, probably. We can handle it, it's not too bad.”

“It's not bad at all! It gives you an amazing insight of what the other is feeling! Everybody should try it!” Sousuke concurs, cheerfully.

“Alright then, call me when _this_ is all over, okay?” Rin mutters, and then gets out the room without even saying goodbye.  
What a jerk.

************************

“Damn, Sou-kun, your best friend is really a pain in the ass.”

“Yeah, I know... But I like him.”

“More than me?”

“Never as much as you, Momo-kun!”

“Ha! I'm holding on to that when this is all over...”

“Damn.”


	6. I (don't) hate you [HaruKisu]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: KIDS

Haruka usually can't be bothered to dislike people. Too much of an hassle, to be honest.  
There is this kid, however, who keeps getting on his nerves. So loud, so dramatic... so completely oblivious to the concept of his personal space and baffled by the idea might not fawn over him. It does not surprise him that he's an old friend of both Rin and Yamazaki, really.  
He can't stand him, can't stand how he makes him stop and stare at his stupidly handsome face. Definitely loathes having his arm around his shoulders and wanting more, so much more, than that.

"Get lost, Shigino." He huffs, forcefully lifting said arm and slapping it away from his body.  
"I will, when you will actually mean it." Kisumi has the audacity to reply, as he leans down to kiss the corner of his lips.

He hates him. He really hates him.  
A lot.  
That's why he kisses him back, biting on his bottom lip to tear that smirk to shreds.


	7. Unexpected (SouRei)

Whereas he was quite certain that Rin could have had plenty of other co-pilots in his jaeger - Nanase, Tachibana... even freaking Hazuki - Sousuke firmly believed that he coud only Drift with his best friend. 

Anyone else would be appaled by the darkest corners of his mind and that would inevitabily lead him to a chase memories there best left hidden away. Like the day he failed to save his family, prioritizing the Matsuoka siblings and their mother over his own mom and dad... or the night Rin died, because of Sousuke's shoulder failed him so bad that it was easy for the kaiju to overpower them.

He was alive by miracle, and not a single day went by without him feeling guily and useless.  
Until he met Rei.

That day, he had walked into the sparring room sure that it was doomed to be another extremely disappoint training session, where he could defeat easily every opponent without even feeling some kind of connection between him and any of them.   
They all were so weak that it wouldn't even have been a useful fighting experience. It was gonna be a complete waste of time, for sure.

And then Ryuugazaki comes up, challenging him. The guy who had been working in a lab until a week ago.  
Who had been persuaded to try out the program by Hazuki, and has been studying all the theory behind jaeger fighting ever since.  
A practical man like him had nothing in common with someone like Ryuugazaki. No way they would ever fight side by side.   
No way in hell could he ever trust him with his life.  
Screw the 'spark'.   
It was not like Sousuke felt anything from the moment when Rei walked in. Some kind of pull towards him, that only got stronger as they sparred.   
Not at all.

***********************************************

He had been wrong. So wrong.  
Not only Rei proved to be a decent fighter, dodging most of Sousuke's attacks and even landing a couple himself, but drifting with him had been quite... pleasant. He stepped into his mind carefully, and hadn't gone peeking around the doors that Sousuke's deeply ingrained guilt had left ajar, but completely opened himself to his partner.

Moreover, he was a fast learner and in no time they were ready to go and save the world together.  
And when they did, Sousuke might even reward his partner with a kiss. Maybe.


	8. DAY 8

You can find it here: [I want it that way](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3614679)


End file.
